


Qualcosa di divertente

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: A little of nudity, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Forse fu l’istinto a svegliare Riddle nel proprio letto, forse fu un gesto involontario della mano di Floyd, che persino nel sonno sembrava cercarlo.Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi guardò la camera con un solo occhio vigile, cercando di capire cosa ci fosse di sbagliato. Troppa luce, probabilmente – ma ricordava abbastanza bene che non fosse un giorno di lezioni.Poi, lo sentì: Trey bussò ancora alla porta con discrezione, chiedendo di entrare
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Qualcosa di divertente

**Author's Note:**

> *Fandom: Twisted Wonderland  
> *Prompt: 27. Rubare i vestiti all’altro  
> *Personaggi/Ship: Floyd Leech, Riddle Rosehearts / FloydRiddle

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forse fu l’istinto a svegliare Riddle nel proprio letto, forse fu un gesto involontario della mano di Floyd, che persino nel sonno sembrava cercarlo.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi guardò la camera con un solo occhio vigile, cercando di capire cosa ci fosse di sbagliato. Troppa luce, probabilmente – ma ricordava abbastanza bene che non fosse un giorno di lezioni.  
Poi, lo sentì: Trey bussò ancora alla porta con discrezione, chiedendo di entrare. Dovevano parlare di qualcosa legato al consiglio dei Capi Dormitorio che si sarebbe tenuto quel pomeriggio, come lo stesso Riddle aveva pianificato.  
Proprio in quel momento, Floyd si pronunciò in un sonoro sbadiglio; come un fulmine, Riddle gli premette contro il viso il proprio cuscino, cercando di soffocare tutto quel rumore. Dall’altra parte della porta, però, Trey sembrò solo più preoccupato, e già con la mano sulla maniglia stava entrando nella stanza, finché Riddle stesso non lo fermò con uno strillo.  
-Mi sto cambiando, sono pronto in cinque minuti!  
Il suo Vice non andò oltre, ma anche Floyd si svegliò, alzandosi dalle coperte e sbadigliando ancora.  
-Cosa succede, pesciolino? Come mai tutto questo fracasso?  
Rosso almeno quanto i propri capelli, Riddle lo calciò giù dal letto in malo modo. Poi afferrò la propria penna magica e, sollevandolo di peso senza in alcun modo curarsi delle sue nudità, lo scaraventò giù dalla finestra che dava su giardini verdi e cespugli alti, dove di norma non passava anima viva. Floyd impiegò qualche secondo di troppo a capire che stesse succedendo, perché certo non si aspettava una cosa del genere dopo la notte di fuoco che avevano condiviso – così si ritrovò a mangiare foglie senza sapere come ci fosse arrivato. Vide anche dei vestiti volargli addosso, coprendolo per metà, e sentì la voce di Riddle strillare ancora.  
A conti fatti, poteva essere anche divertente tutto quello.  
Ma fu sicuramente divertente notare, dopo un briciolo di attenzione in più, che i vestiti che l’altro gli aveva tirato addosso nella fretta erano troppo piccoli per la sua stazza, decisamente non suoi. Rimase quindi immobile per qualche secondo, a immaginarsi Riddle con i suoi vestiti addosso mentre si giustificava agli occhi di Trey di aver praticamente rubato qualcosa altrui in una situazione non chiara e davvero poco fraintendibile. Forse avrebbe dato colpa all’asciugatrice che faceva disastri con le divise degli studenti.  
Floyd sorrise, rise pure e si alzò, arraffando i vestiti che il fidanzato segreto gli aveva così gentilmente dato. Pensò, mentre nudo percorreva la strada fino alla Sala degli Specchi, al prezzo da fargli pagare per la restituzione. Ancora più divertente, davvero.


End file.
